A Strange Adventure II: Dawn of the Dead
by NocturneD
Summary: Elwood City is infested with millions of zombies everywhere! How will Arthur and his friends survive as they are boarded up in the school being used as a shelter! WHAT WILL HAPPEN!
1. Chapter 1

**A Strange Adventure 2: Dawn of the Dead**

By NocturneD/WINGZ

_Note: Well, I decided to take a break from the "A Strange Adventure" story for just a few chapters and start a new one. Yes that is very me starting something new without finishing anything and by the sounds of the subtitle this is going to get a little more serious than actual comedy. No worries people, this will still have the funny comedy in it but in the situation with Elwood City infested with zombies… Well that's going to be a big question though._

_What on earth possessed me to make a crossover with a PBS cartoon and a remake of a zombie movie from the 70's you asked? And pretty much the game series Resident Evil… Well I was toying around with the idea for a while as I wanted to expand the "ASA" stories but in separate forms like Strickland-Propane's "What If" stories, so no story is related to the previous or next story of the "ASA" series. Only review if you like the story because this is a parody of shows, no reviews saying, "I don't get this" or "The character's are out of character."_

_**PG-13 (Some explicit violence and gore, along with some language)**_

It was an ordinary day in Elwood City with the blue sky hanging over the people and the straight hard ground they walk on. Life was good in the peaceful small town, a company called "GENE Tech" moved into the city with the Mayor's agreement and set up shop claiming to be a pharmaceutical plant with their many medicines and advanced technology. The whole company made the town looks like a small backyard in comparison of how much money it was raking in from all over the town alone and many towns over.

School was pretty much dismissed for the afternoon as every child raced out of the building and bust on home to do their own thing. Three friends walked home, one was named Arthur and his friends Buster and Francine closely walked with him talking about what they wanted to do on the weekend even though it was only Wednesday. It felt like a long week. Just as the three friends walk past the park with the view of "Gene Tech" Arthur stopped and took a peek.

"Hey guys. That pharmacy plant looks like its smoking." Arthur pointed out; the other two stopped and looked as well.

"Yeah you're right Arthur. Maybe there's a fire over there or something." Francine questioned. "They did say something happened there earlier this morning though."

"Or maybe something happened where a virus broke out and soon will turn people into zombies?" Buster panicked.

"Buster stop being a stupid ass. There are no such things as zombies; those are only in movies and video games. Nowhere else." Francine replied while rolling her eyes. "Or even virus outbreaks for that matter."

"Can't you see? These are how zombie movies usually start out!" Buster hollered at the two.

"I think you need to lay off the monster movies late at night Buster." Arthur demanded. "Now come on, we got a lot of things to do with that assignment Ratburn assigned us today. And we have to do it right away so we don't have to bury ourselves in work over our weekend."

"Yeah, and we all have to do it!" Francine added with a slight moan from Buster. Just then Arthur stopped again.

"Arthur what's wrong this time?" Francine asked.

"Just felt like someone was watching us." Arthur replied, then shook it off and continued walking home.

The two dragged the rabbit boy all the way to Arthur's house, which took about ten minutes. Upon arriving at the aardvark boy's house the three friends saw an ambulance truck along with a few cop cars parked in front. Arthur couldn't believe there were police cars at his house, he immediately raced to his yard and opening the front door where the first thing he saw was his mother sitting on the staircase crying her eyes out with a couple of police officers trying to comfort her, one was female and had dark skin while the other was male and around his fifties.

"Mom? What happened?" Arthur rushed towards his mother; she embarrassed him and held him tightly still crying. She was crying so hard she couldn't speak clearly until the older officer spoke up.

"Son, I'm afraid you're younger sister Dora has been attacked by a wild animal in the backyard and died during the mauling. I'm sorry kid." The male officer explained, with that Arthur's eyes started to tear up and cry in his mother's arms.

"You're father is in the ambulance truck, he was lucky though. Only got some minor scratches on his arm and torso, he tried to fend off the animal with a firearm but apparently it was too quick before he could even fire a bullet." The female officer replied.

Meanwhile outside Francine and Buster walked up to the ambulance truck to see the back still open. There they saw Arthur's father lying face up being attended by a paramedic cleaning and bandaging the wound, yet like Mrs. Read, Mr. Read was only slightly crying just not as hard as his wife seeing his daughter getting mauled to death by a disturbing looking creature uglier than sin. Francine and Buster looked in closer watching Mr. Read being treated while he whimpered like a baby.

"Mr. Read, are you alright?" Buster asked in shock.

"Yes…" Mr. Read sniffed, "Just got scratched by some crazy dog…" He tried to remain calm but didn't have the heart to tell them that some strange creature killed his daughter.

"Maybe you kids should ask one of the officer's for a ride home. Don't know if anymore of those things out there waiting." The paramedic said while wrapping a bandage around Mr. Read's arm.

With that Buster and Francine turned and were about to talk to a nearby officer but then wanted to see what was going inside of Arthur's house. The two friends walked into the front doorway looking around, Francine immediately saw Arthur and his mother crying in each other's arms and went over to them while Buster saw a trail of blood trailing from the front door to the back door. Buster as curious as he always is decided to follow the trail of red liquid to where it lead, already knowing the trail leading out to the front lead to Arthur's father but in the back was a mystery to him. Walking along the blood trail trying not to disturb anything he took notice that there were signs as if there was a struggle in the kitchen with blood specks everywhere around the back door. Buster went through it and looked onto the backyard where there were more police officers along with a dog person detective looking at the body of a young girl covered in a bloody blanket.

"It's sad isn't it?" The detective asked looking at the little girl's body that happens to be Arthur's little sister. "There's only one thing that could have done this… Clowns…"

"What?" The officer next to him asked, "I don't think it's the work of clowns. Because for one the bite marks are of an animal."

"Oh… Well uh, yeah an animal it is." The detective replied.

"Damn those animal rights activists saying we shouldn't impound the animals into a shelter. Being cruel my ass, you see this is what happens with wild animals running around the freaking town and it's forest leaving us scared to even leave our homes. Hell I can take raccoons going through my garbage at night but a wild dog that comes out from nowhere and attacks a little girl. Just makes me sick." The rat faced police officer added, though he didn't look like he dressed as an officer but in a suit.

"Yeah. Just makes me sick to my stomach seeing a poor girl like this just playing by herself in the backyard and then some dog attacks her without warning. Poor little girl." The detective whispered.

Buster didn't really pay much attention to the officers talking to each other but he did see another body underneath a blanket right near the backdoor. He sneaks a peek to see, indeed it's an animal in dog form possibly but it reeked like rotting flesh. Practically the dog looked like it had no skin and fur either, a big bloody mess of what it was but seeing the eye pointing to Buster he had to throw the blanket over the dog again. The feeling sent shivers down his spine and was disgusted by the smell, suddenly he felt a rough hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see a monkey faced police officer with dark hair.

"Hey kid, I don't think you should be hanging around here." The officer said trying to push Buster back inside. The rabbit boy did what the officer said and walked back into the kitchen to see a black colored handgun, more of a revolver type just lying on the floor marked around with chalk as another officer was drawing around it. Buster was starting to freak out with the blood everywhere on the floor, the walls, the corpses in the backyard it was like he was going to throw up but couldn't. Immediately Francine walked up to Buster with a grin.

"Buster, maybe we should go?" Francine asked quietly.

"Fine, but I have to tell you that… I saw what attacked D.W." Buster replied quietly also, Francine was shocked to hear this. "It looked like a dog with no skin."

"Just stop it Buster. I don't want to know anything about what was going on. I just want to go home." Francine pleaded, with that the officer outside called for them and waited for them out front. The two walked outside and got into the police car to drop them off at their homes.

The next day at school, Mr. Ratburn was sitting in the teacher's lounge reading the morning newspaper with the headline on the front page "**Little girl mauled**" apparently not even paying to the cover, the rat faced teacher opened the set of papers up.

"Oh my god a two for one sale at Bernard's!" The rat said to himself then flipping the paper over he took a look at the cover. Immediately disgusted with the title of the front head line he tried not to look at the picture. "Wild animals…" That's all he read from the paragraph and thinking what kind of animal could do such a thing do a child. Just then Mr. Haney the principal of the school walks in with some news, though he doesn't look in the best of moods perhaps scared to best describe it.

"Ratburn, it appears that three more children and an elderly woman were killed last night. Apparently, the same thing happened to them, mauled by some sort of beast." Haney explained while taking a seat next to Ratburn and pouring himself some coffee.

"Well, if it's true that there are probably more of those things out there. By the way, what was going on with Gene Tech yesterday?" Ratburn questioned his superior.

"Say it's some sort of gas leak. They said they got it all under control but there is a few strange looking black colored vans I never seen before patrolling outside the neighborhoods." Principal Haney thought back then commented on. "One was driving back and forth near where I live last night."

"You don't think those vans are patrolling around the city have anything to do with the wild animals running around and attacking random people right?" Ratburn asked again then putting the paper neatly folded down in front of him.

"I don't really know Nigel. But one thing I'm trying to piece together myself with the animals were once peaceful in the forest, but ever since the explosion at that Gene Tech all this started to happen." Haney pointed out, it seemed too obvious.

Meanwhile at the town garbage dump, Mr. Frensky was hard at work with delivering the city's trash to the location and looking over his shoulder every time because of the recent news. Pulling his truck in backwards while he was in the front seat, he lowers a lever for the garbage truck to dump the trash into the huge pile.

As ordinary his shift went normally for a trash collector, his tilts his yellow hard working helmet back a little and opens the door to his truck. Walking out beside the garbage truck doing its business he stood beside it watching the contents spill out from the back. Taking off his hard hat to expose his bald head he wiped the sweat from it and walked to the pile forming to see if there was anything he could salvage. There were metal scraps poking out, a couple shards of broken glass, a bent steel pipe, and a bunch of bagged garbage. Nothing really suited his interest today.

Suddenly with the sound of feet shuffling Mr. Frensky turned around to see a horrific sight. A very pale rabbit man stood there shirtless; having a bunch of scars slashed all over his torso including a big chunk of his side was torn off of him. Mr. Frensky moved in closer to see if he was alright and needed anything.

"Hey! You need a doctor or something?" Mr. Frensky confronted the injured person. The male didn't respond but kept looking down at the ground moaning slightly. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" The injured man still didn't reply with words only being stiff, Mr. Frensky tried to get in closer to see the injured person's face only to find it rotting and his eyes went pale as snow.

"Oh my god…" Mister Frensky muttered to himself and trying to take a few steps back, just then the injured male lifts his head up to expose his decaying face and stinking hole in his face called a mouth opening up. The male wasn't even human but a big pile of rotting flesh as he lunged at Mr. Frensky, pinning him to the ground and trying to bite him. Mr. Frensky tried to reach for the steel pipe he found earlier and prayed to god he was going to get out of the situation as he called for help many times though no one came.

To be continued…

_Looks like I'm repeating myself am I? Well with the death part but killing DW instead, how sick am I? Well, you'll see in future chapters as I wanted to try something different, yes every ASA series will have a different plot and will reset like nothing happened. Notice how Mr. Ratburn isn't a nudist anymore? I do promise more funny stuff in the future of this story like what not to do in a zombie outbreak!_


	2. Chapter 2

A Strange Adventure 2: Dawn of the Dead

By NocturneD/WINGZ

Note: Well I got a better start than the other story with my story ideas being introduced to this section. I definitely caught a few people's attention with my style and made a few friends because of it, also with the finish of the previous story I hope people know what is up ahead with the series.

Rated Pg-13: (Violence, cheap gore, language)

That afternoon everything was going smoothly so far but the down side is that almost half of the school children and staff didn't bother to show up. Perhaps the news of the attacks frightened the town's people to the extreme, no one can be sure where the creatures might strike next but it is certain that the easy targets are the small children or the weak elderly.

Meanwhile Mr. Ratburn was trying to teach his very limited class his new lesson plan but due to the size it was very fun to the man. Pretty much the only children that showed up for class was Brain, Muffy, Buster, Binky, Fern, and Francine, no one else bothered to show. To the lack of size Mr. Ratburn declared it a free day and spent the rest of the day looking out the window for anything suspicious. The thoughts going through his mind were logical thinking why did they still have school in the first place if at least only one fourth of the class will show? He could dismiss the class entirely for the rest of the week if he had too but with the school system being a bitch these days, education has to come first.

Now Mr. Ratburn was a man who loved to teach but under the condition of the society it was starting to get to him, fearing for his own life even as he got into his car this morning and drove to work. The children spent the rest of the period just reading and doing left over homework quietly, well except for Buster bothering the Brain.

"Man, I never knew our town could be all freaked out because of this. Just like the time we were cursed by the Tooth Fairy." Buster whispered to his friend.

"Tooth Fairy Buster?" Brain stopped writing and looked at his crazy friend with a smirk.

"Yeah, you remember the story about the Tooth Fairy of her sneaking into a kid's room at night when they lose a tooth and put it under their pillow. She would give you some money in exchange for the tooth but if you saw her face she would kill you in a split second!" Buster explained.

"Buster you got that from a movie we watched on TV three weeks ago." Brain smirked and continued doing his work.

"Oh… But what about that time not just our town but the world was at war with these aliens who flew space crafts the size of a state, and the only option was to fight back…" Buster tried to explain but was cut off.

"Buster… That was Independence Day…" Brain replied. "We watched that last month."

Meanwhile back at the dump, Mr. Frensky was trying to push the decaying maniac off of him but it was no use. His hand could barely even reach the pipe; fighting off the hungry maniac's mouth he kept punching the decaying freak in the head many times to scurry over to the pipe even closer. He finally grabbed the end of the metal pipe and pulls it from its slimy prison, arching forward a little Mr. Frensky aimed and rammed it into the freak's forehead completely going through it with blood spraying. The garbage man slid it out and started beating in the maniac's head even further until there was nothing left, Mr. Frensky got up and started to catch his breath…

"Oh man. What the hell was that?" Mr. Frensky asked himself while looking at the decaying bloody body in the garbage filled ground. Then he looked over into the garbage pile and reached in, "Hey a perfectly good toaster!" Just then Mr. Frensky wandered back to his truck with a new appliance and rides off like nothing happens.

Several hours later, there was a town meeting at City Hall with the concerned citizens of Elwood city. Most of the town was there while the others feared for their life by either staying home or leaving town. Mr. Ratburn was sitting in the front row looking back and forth with concerned citizens frequently burst out in questions and panic. Pretty much the entire room was in a fit of panic until the mayor of Elwood city finally came up to the podium and spoke.

"Hello citizens of Elwood. I am Mayor Sawyer and I am here to address the problem to the public and want to tell you people that the situation is under control… Now, I only got one question to ask all of you…" The mayor explained while the citizens look at him quietly. "Have you ever thought about the parking problem downtown?"

"Are you serious? Screw that damn parking! WHAT ABOUT THE ZOMBIES?" Buster got up and stood on his chair shouting.

"Kid? Are you on crack or something?" The mayor asked over the microphone.

"No! Well, maybe some left over from my mom's last party but the problems in this town proves it! For behold I got the zombie survival guide in my hands!" Buster gloats with raising the book high above his own head.

"Kid seriously, there are no such things as zombies. They only exist in movies and books, not in real life." The mayor replied.

"How can you be for sure?" Buster asked. "Did you for once ever think of the possibility? What about that new company Gene Tech that opened up?"

"Gene Tech has nothing to hide young man and we would have heard something from them by now. Normally if something terrible happens they write me up a report and sent it to me in a big yellow folder with a red sticker." The mayor explained. Just then a tall aardvark man walks up to the mayor and has a yellow folder with a red sticker on it.

"Uh sir, this was left on your desk yesterday afternoon before you left to go to the strip club." The bodyguard informed the mayor.

"Uh ok then Adam." The mayor took the folder then shifted his eyes, then opened it and looked at the written report. "Uh ladies and gentlemen…"

"…" The citizens were silent.

"The dead are apparently getting up and walking and killing. So in other words, ZOMBIES!" The mayor panicked and jumped out the closed glass window completely shattering it.

"…" The citizens were silent again.

"Well you don't see that everyday." Mr. Ratburn said.

"What are you stupid people? He said we've got a zombie problem!" Mr. Frensky shouted. "Oh yeah, I got my toaster from the dump to work again."

Meanwhile on the other side of Elwood city Katharine Frensky was babysitting her sister in their apartment while their parents went to a town meeting. Francine was sitting near the table just drawing with her cat Nemo by her side walking all over the table. Katharine was checking up on her little sister by going back and forth by watching a movie called "Night of the Flesh Eaters", Francine got tired of drawing and went back into the living room to watch the movie with her older sister by sitting next to her on the couch along with Nemo pouncing on her lap.

"Man is this movie old or what?" Francine asked.

"Duh, it's like was made in the sixties." Katharine replied with a sigh.

"Oh… that would explain why it's in black and white then." Francine replied.

"No uh, the TV is in black and white. Dad won't get us a new TV remember." Katharine reminded her sister. "Oh that reminds me I ordered a pizza and it should be here anytime." Just then the doorbell rang, the older sister got up and went to the door to answer it. "Hello?" With that the door was open to show a pizza man with a crushed pizza box, but something wasn't right about him as with his skin was falling off of his body and his uniform is torn up.

"Oh man you look like crap." Katharine went out and said it without any thought. With that the pizza man could only moan and wobble in response, while Francine was watching the movie it suddenly turned into a news flash with a bear faced man with a big snappy suit shuffling papers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain calm. The mayor's office has proclaimed an outbreak with the dead coming back to life suddenly and eating the flesh of the living. Residents should stay indoors and keep windows and doors locked, please stay off the streets and remain calm." The anchorman explained. "Please for any reason if you have been bitten by any of these creatures that shuffle and moan, try to report to a hospital and follow the main road to lead to St. Lawyer's Hospital. Meanwhile try to keep a firearm or self-defense weapon handy as a blow to the head can immediately put these creatures down instantly. Oh and here's a list of the birthdays as of today… What, no don't come any closer… STAY BACK!" The anchorman shouted and screamed, just then a group of five zombies tackle the man to the floor and start mauling and devouring him. Immediately the picture goes to an "Experiencing Technical Difficulties" picture.

"Wow, it's Fern's birthday today?" Francine looked at the birthday list being shown on the channel.

"AH SICK!" Katharine shouted as she quickly sends a kick to the pizza man's stomach making him fall backwards and slop down the stairway. After that she closed the door and locked it and went over to her little sister. "Francine, I'm going to have to ask you to stay strong because something is weird going on. Also where does dad hide his gun?"

Meanwhile on the streets of Elwood City, Mr. Ratburn was fending off his home by boarding up the windows and throwing furniture in front of the doors. Quickly taking a peak out of an open creek through the window he sees the streets seem a little calm but with a few undead creatures wandering them looking for food. Ratburn's heart was beating quickly as he went to his locked desk drawer and opens it with a key to reveal a 12-guage shotgun, a regular 9mm handgun, a 357-caliber magnum revolver, and a survival knife along with a few boxes of ammunition enough for all three firearms. Loading in the ammo for the guns he quickly paced back and forth from the cabinet to the boarded up windows to take more peaks to see if the zombies pass his house.

"For god sakes how can something like this could of happen to a town like mine?" Ratburn asked himself still loading in the shells into the shotgun. "For some reason I could tell they lust for flesh and want to have the unfortunate victims join their ranks to increase their numbers. Wonder what the television will say about this?" Ratburn thought as he finished loading the shotgun and resting it on his work table and turned on the television to see a live update to show a couple of police officers blocking the roads with road blocks and taking a stand against the increasing numbers of the zombie arm that was up to at least one hundred already.

To be continued…

What will happen to Katharine and Francine? Will Buster do what the guide tells him to do in this sort of situation? What will become of Elwood city? Will Ratburn kick ass and take names? Find out next time!

Note: Well this chapter took awhile to work on and as you can see it's not really that perfect but I wanted to add a little more zombie stuff to it. And to everyone who kept loyal to the series I thank you but some where a little confused by the first chapter as I really wanted to add some seriousness to it but kind of went off the deep end, so chapter two I believe evens out the comedy and the serious.


	3. Chapter 3

A Strange Adventure 2: Dawn of the Dead

By NocturneD/WINGZ

Note: Well, this story isn't really attracting anymore people than the last story so I want to finish this up early by keep going on for two through four more chapters as I got more ideas to spare. Really it's hard in this section to get some attention without someone saying "I'm not sure about this story" or "The characters aren't acting the way they should" even "The story has crude comedy" well freaking duh on your behalf.

People put a lot of heart into their story to be unique like this series I'm writing or Strickland-Propane for his "What if" or Dead-Composer's "Arthur goes Fourth/Sixth" stories. They want to mix up the Arthur universe with weird situations, nothing wrong with it and does it stop people from being curious about putting characters from kiddy shows in weird situations? That's what fanfiction is all about, your own version of what you want to happen in whatever show, book, and game you like.

Rated Pg-13: (Violence, cheap gore, language)

Mr. Ratburn couldn't take it anymore with the creatures outside banging outside of his front door and windows, he wanted to just curl up in a ball and wish his problems away but with remembering what his teacher; Mr. Price-Jones taught him is that fear and horror can come in all shapes and sizes, to fend off your fear you need to equip yourself with whatever you need to make the problem end. That is when Ratburn looked down at his own 12-guage pump up action shotgun he got from his red-neck uncle on a hunting trip from when he was younger, though he didn't really use it after that Ratburn always put his firearms away in a safe place so no one can get a hold of them. There he was still loading in the shells loading the firearm to its maximum capacity of eight shots and finishes, then fishing out of his desk drawer to find a couple of empty handgun clips, Ratburn sighs as he wished he would of prepared sooner as he starts to fit the 9mm bullets into the first clip fitting in at least fifteen rounds, as them same with the second and loading in one of them into the underside of the handgun and pulled back the cock to hear it click. Focusing on the revolver he gripped the front and back and pulled to hear a click and see it as a fold out reloading type gun, putting in the 357. Caliber bullets into the six holes Ratburn was still worrying about how long his boarded up home will last.

"Jeez, I freaking hate to bring these out every time something big happens to this town like chasing out hippies. Well those moneyless hippies kind of deserved it for protesting almost everything they can think of." Mr. Ratburn thought as he slammed the revolver back together and leaving it on his desk as he goes to the closet to find his old hunting vest. Grabbing it instantly and discarding his trademark green jacket he threw on the hunting vest to find it a little snug but anything to help carry all the ammunition he had lying around, first putting the remaining clip in a pocket on his side, fist full and fist full of magnum ammo shoved into his other pocket, throwing in the huge 14-inch survival knife into a sheath on his left shoulder, taking the remaining twenty shells and putting them into another pocket.

"Alright Nigel, you can do this." He thought as he cocked his shotgun then tried to watch what was left on the television broadcast to see if anything would be useful. "They got shelters at the church, the elementary school, or the hospital… Seeing that the hospital would be better that is where everyone is going to go but also has a lot of traffic downtown that leaves the church or the school… I'll take my chances at the school…" He thought as he thought of another plan as he went to his garage then coming back with a tank of gasoline and a big pork roast, throwing the roast into the microwave and setting it for ten minutes while he pours gas all over the kitchen leading to the front door and all over the floor. Turning the gas stove on at maximum while the creeping terrors continue to bang on the front door more and more fierce, Ratburn raced himself out of the house and into his garage to load up any tools he could use for future use then stepped on the gas racing out in high speed making marks from out of his driveway out onto the neighborhood street.

"See if I can help anyone in need." Ratburn said to himself while looking into his rearview mirror, just then he heard a huge explosion looking back to see the front of his house blew up and the rest was in flames. "Take that you bastards…"

Meanwhile at the Crosswire residence, Muffy was waiting by the front door pacing back and forth waiting for something.

"Where are they? They are missing my party!" Muffy moaned, just then there was a knock at the door and as the snobby girl squealed she opened it to show it was her butler; Bailey who was busy warding off the zombies off with a pistol. "Well Bailey?"

"I'm afraid your friends aren't coming Miss Crosswire. Please let me in I'm running out of ammunition and can't fend off your home forever because they're growing in numbers!" Bailey pleaded still firing into the crowd of zombies who were advancing towards the residence.

"Bailey, you stay out there and keep watch until my friends come, I'm not canceling my party for some decaying freaks!" Muffy squalled at her butler then slammed the door on him.

"Miss Crosswire, I beg of you let me in!" Bailey knocked on the door and hollered for help. "No stay back! Stay back! NO!" The butler screamed in bloody murder as the zombies closed in on him and started eating away his flesh.

"Ah poop I needed him to get me some double chocolate ice cream while he was out there." Muffy moaned, just then it went silent as the munching and screaming stopped the doorbell rang. Muffy squealed in excitement and opened the door to see about twenty zombies standing there looking at her with their hungry eyes. "Are you here for the party?" Just then a zombie form of D.W. pounced on top of Muffy and started to eat her flesh, as with other zombies started to bite on her spoiled skin. Suddenly as they thought Bailey the butler wasn't really zombie chow as he really ran away from the mansion escaping with only some scratches.

"Stupid little spoiled whore deserved it…" Bailey ran from the property while reloading his pistol.

(3 hours later)

The remaining people of Elwood City took shelter in the elementary school with few people volunteering to take a trip around the neighborhoods hoping to find more survivors. Buster unfortunately made Mr. Ratburn stop for tacos instead of finding anyone in need of help.

"Buster you know you just knocked off twenty minutes of our trip just to get you those tacos instead of helping anyone who might be in trouble." Mr. Ratburn said a bit disappointed then stepped on the gas to race out of the parking lot back to the school which was pretty much boarded up too.

"Hey they should have bought a copy of the Zombie survival guide and they wouldn't be in this mess." Buster replied while taking a bite of the taco.

"Before we head back to the school does anyone need anything? If so say something now!" Ratburn warned.

"No." Said Buster, Binky, Rattles, and Carlos (Who somehow appeared in the story; don't worry I'll explain later how he got here)

(5 minutes later)

"I need to go to the bathroom." Binky asked.

"Stick your ass out the window and go because I'm not stopping this car!" Ratburn said while concentrating on the road.

"Hey Binky, I'll give you five bucks if you stick your ass out the window with those things trying to grab onto the car!" Rattles bet.

"Five bucks? ALRIGHT!" Binky pulled down his pants and rolled down the window sticking his huge ass out the car window, suddenly the car stopped due to a road block and the zombies quickly caught the scent of flesh. Suddenly Mr. Ratburn's car battery went dead and the zombies started shuffling towards the car, he tried to turn it back on but it wouldn't budge.

"Uh… Mr. Ratburn…" Binky asked.

"What Binky?" Ratburn asked in anger while trying to start up the car again.

"THE ZOMBIES ARE BITING MY BUTT!" Binky cried as the zombies started to crowd on the passenger side of the car and pulling the bulldog boy out of the window and started munching on him. Just then the car started up again and Ratburn stepped on the gas.

"Wow… Didn't know the idiot would actually do it." Rattles said a little amazed.

"Well, I guess I have to explain to Mrs. Barns that her son died because he stuck his ass out the window and the zombies started to eat him. Matter of fact that's kind of funny." They all started to laugh and accidentally hit a fire hydrate which caused Rattles to break his neck while everyone else was okay. Carlos, Buster, and Mr. Ratburn raced out of the car leaving the injured kid by himself as the zombies quickly caught up and started eating the poor boy.

"Any bright ideas now?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah let's go see a movie!" Buster shouted.

"I don't think we got time to see a movie Buster. ZOMBIES ARE ON OUR ASSES AND WE NEED TO GET BACK TO THE SCHOOL!" Ratburn shouted as he took out his shotgun and started firing at the zombies who were getting closer to them, he threw Carlos the handgun and they started to run again eventually making it to the school.

Meanwhile back at the Elementary school, the survivors were in the gymnasium trying to keep each other company and safe. Mr. Frensky was in charge of when to dispense rations, other families were sitting on cots and eating soup and talking about their experiences with the zombies, others weren't taking it so well. Mr. Crosswire was trying to be an ass kisser just to get a better portion of soup for himself, Mr. Frensky waved the idea and made sure everyone got an even amount just then Bailey enters the gym wobbling and trying to cover up his wound with a piece of his uniform, he was immediately taken care of by the school nurse who sat him down on a cot.

"Oh the horror… the horror." All it was that Bailey can say.

"What about my pumpkin?" Mr. Crosswire rushed over to his servant's side.

"Oh I'm sorry master Crosswire, your daughter has fallen victim to those things." Bailey coughed, the nurse made sure he lay down completely by pushing him down slightly.

"No, I'm talking about my prize winning pumpkin that I enter for the fair…" Mr. Crosswire replied.

"Oh… that…" Bailey coughed, "I'm sorry, but that thing is probably back at the house where those things must have smashed it…"

"YOU BASTARD!" Mr. Crosswire tried to lunge at his injured servant but Mr. Frensky, Bo (buster's dad), and David Read held him back. Suddenly Mr. Ratburn, Buster, and Carlos came running back into the school blocking the front door and then ran into the gym huffing and puffing for air.

"How did the search go?" Mr. Haney asked by walking up to the three.

"Uh… we ended up killing two people in the process…" Buster admitted. "Binky got humped by a bunch of zombies and we left Rattles good for dead because he had a broken neck. Oh yeah, I took that five dollars Rattles bet Binky for sticking his butt out the window." Mr. Haney only looked at them strangely.

To be continued…

Note: Now that was messed up I admit! More will come as I had a lot of fun doing this chapter while eating so much sugar filled stuff and this is how it comes out. I'm sorry for it being the crudest I've ever done but I do write a lot of weird stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

A Strange Adventure 2: Dawn of the Dead

By NocturneD/WINGZ

Note: Well people I'm back with another chapter for this very awkward story about zombies invading Elwood City and taking it over while everyone tries to defend themselves in the School. Truth is that I had to put it somewhere as it was either the school or the mall, and the mall was cliché these days so I decided what if everyone was held up in a school with zombies outside? Anyway enjoy people!

Rated: PG-13 (For violence, language, and some bad jokes)

Everyone was fortified in the School gym while watching out for one another while others kept shift to watch what might go on and report anything strange. Apparently Bo and David Read were on the first watch while staying in the main hallway of the school keeping watch while nothing tries to get through the front door. While pretty much everyone helped out minus Mr. Crosswire everything looked set like nothing could penetrate the place.

"Well looks like everything is boarded up pretty well." Bo examined the front door as seeing it boarded with different types of wood; others just tore off the desktops of the children's classes and nail it onto the door.

"Seems that way, but I seen some movies like this like someone infected always seems to get passed all of this stuff and then turns into something later." David replied, then scratching his bandaged arm while he put down his aluminum baseball bat.

"Zombie movies?" Bo asked checking his glock 17 handgun then sliding the clip back into the underside of the handgun.

"Something likes that." David replied still trying to scratch his arm but it was too unbearable for him. "Damn my arm itches like hell and still hurts from that dog bite."

"Still hurts David? Maybe you should go back to the gym and have the nurse look at it." Bo explained then giving his gun a clicking sound.

"I probably should this thing gets more unbearable by the minute." David picked up the aluminum bat he set down by the red lockers and left back for the gym. Just then Bo reached inside his coat pocket to pull out a small yellow walky-talky and spoke into it.

"Everything is clear in the front main hall, how are things on your section Carlos?" Bo asked while trying to tune in his talking machine.

"Pretty much clear here as well, the sides do seem where the things want to get in the most. I can still hear them banging on the boarded up doors and everything." Carlos said back into his walky-talky.

"Okay then. Make sure you don't have any kids walking in these halls incase the boards manage to break off the doors and windows." Bo explained, "And for gods sakes don't let Buster out of your sights if he manages to tag along with you."

"You don't have to worry Bo. I'll make sure Buster doesn't leave my side while Mora and I are on patrol." Carlos replied turning off his radio and getting his handgun out that he got from Mr. Ratburn earlier. "Okay Buster let's keep watch and…God damn it. Buster went missing." 

Carlos scratched his head and started calling out Buster's name, which then was joined by his other band member Mora who was also walking by.

"Mora have you seen where Buster went?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know either. He just vanished as he rounded that corner. I thought he went into the janitor's closet but then it was locked." Mora admitted then looked down at the tiled floor in disappointment. Carlos noticed that she was unarmed and pretty much left defenseless, guilt was pretty much building up inside of him.

"Mora, take this. You'll at least should protect yourself from those things incase you ever come across from one." Carlos offered by giving her his firearm.

"No sorry, I just can't stand being around those things plus I'm not really good at using one anyway." Mora waved the offer and then turned around back and tries to open the janitor's closet with no avail.

"I'm pretty sure you aren't going to get in by just grabbing onto the handle and shake it hard." Carlos pointed out.

"Thank you captain obvious." Mora growled as she started to grip the handle harder and shove her shoulder into the hard wooden door over and over again.

"No seriously, you're going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that. Let's just go find a key for it, perhaps Buster isn't even in it." Carlos suggested.

"You're maybe right but to make sure. BUSTER ARE YOU IN THERE?" Mora shouted and banged on the door with her fists, no response.

"Okay, how about this then?" Carlos asked as he aimed his handgun towards the knob of the closet, he squeezed the trigger and fired, but with that the doorknob went flying off and hit Mr. Haney in the forehead who was on patrol as well.

"Uh sorry sir." The two said in unison but then the door started to creak open slowly. The two looked inside of the dark little room trying to find a light switch, Mora found one with a string connected to a light on the ceiling and pulled on it as the light activates to show that it was an ordinary janitor's closet and no Buster in sight.

"Hi guys!" Buster came up from behind the two and surprised them.

"WA!" The two screamed together and turned around to see it was Buster with his handy survival guide still in his grip, the two band members were so freaked out that they were holding each other.

"Buster, where in the hell were you all this time?" Carlos asked and taking a couple of deep breathes.

"Getting some left over soup, luckily I got some. What are you two doing in the closet together holding each other?" Buster asked, the two Hispanic accented young adults looked at each other then brushed away from the other blushing.

"Well we thought there might be something useful in this closet but really were looking for you because Mora said she saw you here last." Carlos replied.

"Oh… Hey look we might be able to find some more useful stuff while you're in there." Buster immediately walked in past Mora and Carlos and started digging his hands through random boxes to find something that can be used as a weapon or at least helps. Only looking through a couple of boxes he found really nothing at all except old dirty magazines and for some reason an old sock. "Did you guys know that it's not smart to stick in one spot for too long incase of an outbreak?"

"No, not really Buster, I thought it was pretty much safe here." Carlos replied while watching Buster fiddle around and then grabbed a mop.

"We could use this?" Buster brought up.

"Not sure a mop is going to do anything Buster." Mora added.

"We could make it into a weapon by breaking off the stringy end and put someone's underwear on the end of it." Buster replied.

"My god Buster that has got to be the… best idea I have ever heard." Carlos commented on and turned to face Mora. "Mora I need to borrow your thong."

"PIG!" Mora slapped Carlos across the face.

"OW!" Carlos moaned as he rubbed the side of his face. "Come on it's not like I'm asking you to get naked!"

"That's not what you said when you had those nine cans of beer three weeks ago back at Las Vegas." Buster brought up.

"Shut up Buster." Carlos said in a low and sarcastic tone.

Meanwhile Mr. Ratburn and Mrs. McGrady were sniping off zombies while on top of the school roof. For some reason they were making a game out of it of who can kill the most in five minutes with the guns they were provided with during the patrol.

"Capped off another Nigel." Mrs. McGrady finished the clip in her hunting rifle with an attached scope and slid in another full magazine. The white haired cafeteria lady started firing again into the crowd of the undead.

"Another one for me, hey it works faster if you shoot them in the head." Ratburn added while taking a breather between shots with the heavy automatic silver sniper rifle he acquired from one of the army guys who was sitting in the cafeteria helping out people. Ratburn fired again and one of the zombies' head blew up into chunks and squirting out a small fountain of rotten blood. "You know you should probably be back in the cafeteria helping out with the food rations."

"Oh come on, they can take care of themselves for now. Besides I'm having so much fun blowing these things to pieces." Mrs. McGrady replied taking another shot this time taking a zombie's head blowing it off its shoulders.

In the school's cafeteria not too far away from the gymnasium the survivors were getting some rations being distributed by the few army men and some volunteers. Mr. Crosswire being a big dick about things and thinking things should go his way, Mr. Frensky kept trying to warn and tell him that if he wanted to survive then he's going to have to pitch in and stop bossing everyone around.

A lone male with very dark spiked hair, a mix of an aardvark and a bear, and nice blue eyes with water goggles hanging above his eyes as he looked like around the age of 19 years old. He was wearing a long yellow trench coat with black strips going in insane directions as a pattern along with a sheath for his knife strapped to the left side of his chest. He was sitting by himself playing around with his hands with sliding his fingerless gloves on and off to pass the time, the suspense wasn't getting on his good side. Until a familiar face known as the Brain came walking up to him and offering him a can of ham.

"I got you something Wingz, it's a canned ham." Brain kindly gestured offering it to the dark looking young man.

"Thanks Alan…" The dark male replied in a monotone kind of voice. Kindly taking the canned ham from the nine-year-old genius he slid it inside of his yellow coat and sighed. "I'm sorry about your parents leaving town for their vacation this week, but I'm sure they are worried sick about you." Brain didn't really reply but only sat down next to Wingz and was saddened, "Though I'm glad they put me in charge of taking care of you while they are gone."

"I just… wish they were here…" Brain mumbled.

"Hey I'm just glad you were okay and was with that Sue Ellen girl at the time the police started saying to go to the shelters." Wingz interrupted, "I mean I was literally looking for you all over town to find you but on the way I found some stuff that kept me alive for quite a good long time until I finally came here. Though I'm not particularly proud of what I did to stay alive."

Meanwhile Arthur was walking around the kitchen getting some extra supplies his friends told him to get, unfortunately against his will they still play games with the kid even if something terrible like this situation has happened. He paused in front of the tall and wide refrigerator and opened it to take out a few things, until suddenly he heard a loud clang sound like pans dropping onto the floor. He dropped the items he picked out in surprise and looked at the direction he heard the crash came from.

"Anyone there?" Arthur asked while adjusting his glasses in fear.

"Come… Play… With… Me… Arthur…" Said a voice sounding more of like a little girl, a little too familiar even for him as it came from behind the counter on the other side of the kitchen.

"D.W.?" Arthur asked in confusion as he picked up one of the items he found in the refrigerator as it was an ice pick and gripped it tightly behind his back. Just then a little girl in a pink slightly torn dress but a very deformed face like half of the skin was bitten off, her mouth was gapping open, as some of the skin was missing too and blood still dripped from her neck with a very visible huge bite mark.

"Come… play…" The little girl moaned raising her poorly deformed and ripped arms at her human brother. "Come… play…"

With this Arthur didn't know what to do as he gripped the ice pick even harder behind his back and started to take steps back away from the zombie form of his sister. The little zombie girl started to take steps towards Arthur moaning with her decaying mouth and wanting flesh. Arthur wanted to scream for help but he just couldn't with his shock of fear surging through his body and mind.

To be continued…

Will Arthur being zombie food? Will Mr. Ratburn beat Mrs. McGrady in a shooting contest? Will Mora let Buster and Carlos use her underwear as part of a weapon?

Note: Now that was a little less crude than the last chapter and hardly a remember able scene except for the thong part I admit, now also I don't own any of these characters except for Wingz, he's mine and he also made a cameo in Strickland-Propane's story; "A Strange Story Sequel". With permission of him I can also use his character Louis in this story but promise I won't do a lot with him. To Dead Composer, if you like you could be in it if you want.


	5. Chapter 5

A Strange Adventure: Dawn of the Dead 

By NocturneD/Wingz

Note: Hey people, I got some good news and bad news. The good news is that I decided to start this story up again but the bad news is that I lost the previous data that was going to complete this chapter and probably go a few more chapters but I got even more bad news as this will be the last three chapters of this story. I'm sorry but try to enjoy it while it lasts…

Arthur was confronted by the zombie version of his little sister. With her decaying face creeping him out until no end and with her spine chilling voice. He gripped the ice pick even tighter behind his back as his zombie sister draws closer with her arms raised. He wanted to scream but the form of his sister kept him from doing it; he was shivering and sweating… Suddenly she leaped at him and then Arthur remembered something…

"Wait a second… She's just a little girl…" Arthur thought and then pulled out the ice pick from behind him and yelled, **"I'M RICK JAMES BITCH!"** Just then he stabbed the little zombie in the eye making her pause for a minute to let out a huge screech. Arthur then grabbed a nearby frying pan and started to beat the little girl over the head finding an open oven, he made one huge bash against her skull throwing her into the oven and then he slammed the door shut. Turning on the oven at over 500 degrees the zombie DW tried to shove her way back out but Arthur pinned the door with a chair. The zombie girl screamed and hissed but it was no use because of her body instantly catching fire, Arthur sat back and watched it with his back against the kitchen counter watching his little sister burn.

"Now where are those marshmallows when I need them?" Arthur asked.

Just then all of the lights suddenly went out in the building and almost everyone was in a big panic. Wingz was trying to eat his canned ham with his knife until someone ran into him, feeling angry Wingz did his best trying to see in the dark and beating down the person who ruined his meal. Mr. Frensky turned on his flashlight to look over to see Wingz was beating down Molly, one of the tough customers with seeing a bunch of blood splattered all over the floor.

"Was she any important?" Mr. Frensky asked.

"Not really…" Francine replied.

"Okay then no big lose." Mr. Frensky countered, "Now everyone keep calm! Now I'm sure there is a back up generator somewhere in the building, all we have to do is find it." Just suddenly the lights flickered back on again as well Mr. Haney bringing up…

"That must be the back up power right now, it will only be on for another two hours so we're going to have to work fast to replace the fuse." Mr. Haney added.

"Right then, where is it exactly?" Mr. Frensky asked, while there was some strange sounds coming from the stage area with the red curtains closed sounding like moaning and fast breathing.

"Should be in the second basement right underneath the…" Mr. Haney stopped and heard a sound of a helicopter hovering nearby; his heard a beep on his radio and received a message.

"I tried signaling with the flair but the helicopter kept on going and dropped something really big in the woods. Apparently it wasn't a rescue chopper…" Mrs. McGrady said into the radio.

"What did it look like?" Mr. Haney asked.

"Like a big cylinder and two big silver cases…" She replied.

In about twenty minutes Mr. Ratburn found blue prints to the school showing them were everything is. Volunteers gathered around the table and looked at the map as Mr. Ratburn explained a few things.

"Okay by the looks of it we're going to have to take two routes with one going through the garage and the other going through the ventilation shafts if anyone reaches the roof." Ratburn pointed out on the blue print.

"That sounds good; it just might work if we split into two teams and take the different paths just in case." Bo replied, "I'll lead the second team through the vents."

"Then I'll lead the first team by going through the garage area and apparently according to this it should lead to some stairs into a long narrow hallway just below the school." Ratburn finished folding up the blueprint then choosing teams, "As far as I think the best choices are the pale kid (Wingz), the kid who gets kicked in the crotch a hundred times (Louis), Darien, Buster, Carlos, Mora, the two army guys (let's call them Dan and Steve) and uh… Richard Simons." Just then the camera slides over to a bunny faced version of Richard Simons the guy who helps fat people feel good about themselves wearing his usual tight red and white striped short shorts and blue tank top.

"OKAY EVERYONE LET'S FIRE UP THOSE BUNS!" Richard chirped.

"Fine, I'll take Francine, Arthur, Katharine, that blueberry pie, David Read, Mr. Crosswire I suppose, another army guy (call him Ralph), Bailey, Alan, Sue Ellen and… What was your name again?" Bo asked the very dark looking dog man with a slick looking goatee and very nice look with white shirts along with gold chains and light brown pants.

"My fans call me Snoop Dog but you can just call me Snoop. Shizzle my dizzle…" Snoop greeted.

"All right we got our teams together now let's head out." Ratburn commanded, along with giving Bo an extra radio so they can keep in touch.

The two teams set out to their first destination as Ratburn lead his team to the bus garage where the school kept a few spare buses just in case, Wingz noticed that one of the three still worked while the other two were sitting there with all the parts scattered around. Ratburn was sure there was a path to the stairway leading to a long hallway below somewhere but some reason there wasn't one in sight. Wingz was still fooling around with the only working bus looking around to find anything useful, all he found to give his custom knife a rest was a fully loaded silver 9mm berretta sitting in the glove compartment box. About thirty seconds later he was joined by Louis; Sue Ellen's cousin he remembered mostly about the person as he was just watching Wingz searching through the driver's things.

"So uh… Find anything useful?" Louis asked nervously.

"Just a gun, a spare key to this bus…" Wingz replied, "And a piece of paper with a random number written on it."

"Can I see?" Louis asked.

"Suit yourself doesn't seem important to me." Wingz admitted as he was looking in the mirror hanging above the driver seat. Louis looked at the number further then stepped off the bus to figure it out seeing that it said locker number 14 and a combination reading 6-2-9-5. Looking to his left he saw a row of about twenty small green lockers, with one locker door above the other and so on.

"Where the hell is that damn staircase?" Ratburn fumbled around losing his temper while carrying his shotgun around.

"By any chance how old is this school anyway?" Carlos asked.

"Probably older than me but we just rebuilt after that fire we had… Oh great, we must have probably paved over it and somehow I was looking at the blueprints of the original elementary school… God I'm an idiot." Ratburn nearly wanted to hit himself for being so stupid suddenly he heard those creatures banging on the outside of the garage doors.

Meanwhile Louis was messing around with the combination lock on locker 14 seeing if there was anything important inside. He held the combination lock as it had a number keypad instead of a rotating function; inserting the numbers carefully he heard a ding sound and tore off the lock letting the locker door swing open. Nothing he quite expected only to see an old jacket, a couple of books, an ID card with the Gene Tech logo on it, and then finally a handheld taser with plenty of juice left in it. Clearing out the stuff he found a big red button that could be pushed way in the back of the locker, he thought to himself if he should press it. Then he did, but then heard a clicking sound near a wall where Ratburn was pacing back and forth talking into the radio with Bo. The floor where Ratburn was looking at earlier started to move and open up to reveal a staircase descending into the dark abyss below.

"This must be it." Ratburn said through his radio then putting it back into his pocket then looking down. Everyone gathered up along with Richard Simons being chirpy as he usually is and started to descend the stairs. "What the hell made the floor do that?" Louis kept it to himself and put the taser in his pocket along with the ID card, then shoved the journal he found into his backpack.

"You know we could use that bus to escape." Wingz added as he walked next to Ratburn who had his shotgun ready.

"Good, maybe the only chance we'll have to get of this place. I know I really wouldn't be saying this about school since I'm a teacher but… this place sucks…" Ratburn admitted. Just then the entrance to the staircase closed on them sealing them in with no way back out. Carlos, Darien, and Steve (the one army guy) tried to get the door back open but couldn't since it was shut so tightly that no one could even grab onto anything to open it.

"Great… We're stuck down here." Wingz grumbled.

"And dark." Buster added.

"Oh honey come stand next to me and I'll keep you warm." Richard offered.

"Uh no thanks." Buster passed on the offer.

"What are we going to do now?" Mora asked while flipping on her mini flashlight, pretty soon everyone followed putting on theirs if they had them.

"Guess the only way is to go wherever this hallway takes us." Darien replied as he started to walk down the dark hallway with his flashlight and a magnum pistol drawn out. Pretty soon everyone started to walk down the damp and dark hallway getting a weird feeling something might jump out at them.

Meanwhile with Buster's father leading the other team, they finally reached the rooftop and still saw Mrs. McGrady picking off random zombies with her scoped fitting-hunting rifle, as she had nothing better to do. Bo found boxes and boxes of hunting rifle bullets scattered around the cafeteria worker, stacked in a neat pile and already opened for quick access.

"Uh Mrs. McGrady aren't you getting a little cold up here?" Sue Ellen asked as she walked up behind the cafeteria lady.

"Nope, just fine up here sweaty." The cafeteria worker replied as she loaded in another ten pointy bullets into the heavy magazine and slid in the cartridge in front of the trigger ready for another round.

"Where'd you get all these bullets?" Katharine walked up next to Sue Ellen and asked looking at the many boxes of bullets.

"Husband was a gun nut… He liked shooting off this gun in the house if he can't find the remote control…

(Flashback)

Mr. McGrady (let's say was the same species as his wife and as old as she is) was sitting on the ugly green colored couch with his hunting rifle in one hand and a can of beer in the other. Sitting in front of the televisions set, it suddenly had another commercial coming on and he wanted to find the remote badly but couldn't see that it was stuck in between the cushions. He grunted and took aim with his rifle and started shooting at the number pad located on the side of the screen. He fired a barrage of bullets to only shoot the screen and totally destroying the set making it smoke. He panicked and left his can of beer and gun next to the family cat. Just then Mrs. McGrady comes in to see what the racket was and was surprised to see the cat with her paw on the trigger.

"BAD KITTY!" Mrs. McGrady yelled, "You don't ever shoot the TV! Now where is Earl? Wait a second… cats can't use guns…"

"Earl!" Mrs. McGrady yelled in the house to find her husband.

"WHAT?" He answered back.

"Did you shoot the TV"? She asked.

"YOU CAN'T PROVE I DID IT!" He replied, "AH DAMN IT! The remote to the upstairs TV is missing too!" He yelled, suddenly there was a loud explosion that came from the upstairs.

"Earl must of used his rocket launcher…" She sighed.

(End of flashback)

"And yet you couldn't bring the rocket launcher?" Katharine asked.

"Earl must of used the last rocket…" Mrs. McGrady replied, "Too bad he died earlier this year… Died of the big C…"

"Cancer?" Bo asked.

"No the big C on the Coca-Cola sign fell right on top of him." The cafeteria woman explained.

"Yo what the hell is that thing in the distance?" Snoop pointed.

With that the tall silver cylinder started to steam like a steaming pot of tea, instantly the front opens quickly to reveal a tall male figure with a bald alligator-head and no facial expression on its cold face. Wearing a black trench coat covering all of its torso and heavy looking boots as it steps out with a thunderous stomp without raising its guard. Standing there for a second he looked to his left then to his right to notice the big silver cases, the giant bent over and opened them to reveal a huge artillery of weapons such as a futuristic looking quad-rocket launcher and then a huge circular machine-gun, he picks them up with ease and looked around again to see the crowd of zombies surrounding the elementary school.

"Mission: Kill all zombies… Protect the humans…" The cold-faced lizard man said to itself in a robotic kind of voice. Walking towards the crowd of undead creatures he opened fired with its machine gun to mow down the zombies easily with high caliber bullets to clear a path so it can get into the school.

"Wow that is so cool!" Arthur leaned over the edge to take a better look at the terminator looking guy killing all the zombies with its high-powered weapons. Unfortunately Arthur accidentally pulled the trigger to Mrs. McGrady's gun which was sitting on the ledge, the bullet ricocheted off of a tree then to a cable on the back of the terminator creature's head totally messing up it's program…

"New mission… Kill all zombies… Kill all humans…" The alligator-man said to himself as he starts firing wildly into the crowd of zombies and shooting rockets at the school totally blowing chunks off the building.

"Way to go Arthur!" Francine yelled at the aardvark and slapped him in the side of the head.

"OW! What did I do?" Arthur asked rubbing his face.

"You were born you stupid idiot! God something always happens when you're around!" Francine argued.

"Take that back you mean cootie filled witch…" Arthur argued back.

"MAKE ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Francine yelled.

"(BLEEP) YOU!" Arthur shouted back.

"At least my mom is not on the cover of CRACKWHORE MAGAZINE!" Francine yelled back.

"WHAT? SHE IS NOT ON THE COVER OF CRACKWHORE MAGAZINE!" Arthur yelled.

Meanwhile back to Mr. Ratburn and his team going through the dark damp hallway. Buster manages to get ahead of the team but not too far as he finds an old magazine on the floor with a familiar woman on the cover and ran back to the group.

"Hey you guys! Arthur's mom is on the cover of CRACKWHORE MAGAZINE!" Buster showed off the magazine.

"Uh you better let me take that just incase Buster." Mr. Ratburn took the magazine from Buster and tucked it into the back of his pants and was smiling a little.

_To be continued…_

What did Arthur do? Will Ratburn and his team find the backup generator in time? Will Buster's father lead the team to their destination? Will the magazine distract Mr. Ratburn with Arthur's mom on the cover? Will the terminator thing kill everything in sight?

"Where's that voice coming from?" Buster asked while still walking down the dark hallway with the rest of the team.

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

_Note: Anyway, I wanted to end this story a little early so I put the terminator thing in the story to solve a few things but really who didn't see something going on? Anyway, only two or more chapters left… Also if anyone ever saw Resident Evil: Apocalypse you now where I got the big guy from carrying around the weapons. Hope it didn't destroy your wish to read more of this story, as it is almost closing up and moving onto the next story with the theme of either Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater or Dragon Ball Z: Budakai 3._


	6. Chapter 6

A Strange Adventure: Dawn of the Dead 

By NocturneD/Wingz

Note: Another piece of news is that I will be doing another Arthur story but since I'm not getting a lot of respect from the section I just might move on to writing another story and try again some other time and write for a different section. I certainly did gain some allies such as Strickland-Propane, Dante, and Dead-Composer. Thank you guys again; this might be the last chapter.

The dark damp hallways stank of old rust and mildew building up as the team continues to walk through the foul mess. It was soon started to get hopeless for them, as the hallway seemed to never end, it seemed like they were walking for miles on end… Just then Mr. Ratburn made them stop by putting his arms out to make them freeze for a moment.

"Everyone hold it, does anyone else hear that?" Ratburn asked.

"What?" Darien asked.

"Listen…" Ratburn replied, just then Buster farted really loud. He farted so loud it echoed through the long hallway.

"Eh god Buster." Francine held onto her nose to not breathe in the smell.

"Not that." Ratburn remarked, "Listen." With that moment, the team started to hear the sounds of moaning and shuffling towards them. They sounded like they were close and were out in the front somewhere, and then it sounds like there were coming from the back. "Let's blast some ass!"

Meanwhile up on the roof Bo Baxter was trying to open up the ventilation shaft to let everyone slide in and reach the destination. Mrs. McGrady was busy firing at the terminator like creature who was blowing chunks off of the school with its rocket launching weapon, with each blast a bigger hole opens to let the zombies crawl in and a bigger chance of the infection starting all over again.

"Hostile human, eliminate!" The alligator man raised its rocket launcher at the rooftop and fired a heavy missile destroying it literally enough to make it come crashing down on the floor below them, so they did and everyone below them died… Except for Snoop Dog and the blueberry pie because they managed to have jetpacks at the moment and flew out of Elwood City.

Back to Mr. Ratburn and his team in the long hallway, it was bad very bad for them right now as the zombies shown themselves and started their assault. Mr. Ratburn open fired with his shotgun and soon everyone was firing their weapons at the zombies rushing towards them. Wingz and Louis escaped out of an open manhole coincidently that leads them outside, soon Carlos, Mora, Francine, Katharine, and Buster followed along with Mr. Ratburn who was injured by getting bit in the shoulder area, then out came Darien who was totally zombiefied quickly. Carlos shot the poor soul in the head and took his magnum, the group started to run to an open car lot to where they found a van. Wingz hotwired it and immediately drove off to the nearest ship docking bay to find a sailboat with no attendant on board or so they thought. Parking the van at an odd angle on the docking bay so the zombies couldn't get pasted it unless they want to get wet. They ran and jumped onto the first deck and untied the rope connecting it from the boat to the dock, Wingz found the key already in the ignition and started it up. Carlos steered it and soon they were on their way out of Elwood city.

"It's finally over…" Louis sighed.

"Oh damn, did we forget to go back to the school?" Katharine was reminded.

"Meh, who cares…?" Wingz replied, for no apparent reason a shark jump out of the water and pulled Mr. Ratburn to the bottom of the water and ate him. "Where'd he go?" Wingz noticed the copy of CRACKWHORE magazine still sitting on the floor and started reading it.

"So where do we go now?" Mora asked and put her hand on Carlos' shoulder.

"Uh… Well according to this map there should be an island somewhere." Carlos replied while looking at the map, Mora looked at it and said…

"Carlos, that's a kid's play map from Denny's…" Mora frowned.

"Oh… well wherever the wind takes us that will be our new home." Carlos assured, somehow this made Mora frown more.

"Did you ever get my thong back?" Mora asked.

"Uh no… It mysteriously disappeared." Carlos replied, and then his eyes look right then left suspiciously as he patted his left pant pocket is where Mora's undergarment really is.

(2 weeks later…)

"Okay, we've been on this boat for two weeks and ran out of food then we became cannibles and ate Francine!" Louis yelled.

"Yeah, who knew that a little sport loving girl could taste so good." Wingz belched and picking his teeth with a tooth pick.

"Technically you guys ate my book first…" Buster added.

"Meh, kind of useless now it was either eat the book or eat your pants…" Wingz added.

"And then you ate those too!" Buster argued, the camera slowly backed away from Buster exposing the young rabbit boy wearing his Bionic Bunny underwear.

"Hey, those Bionic Bunny underpants are going to be next!" Wingz shouted pointed. Then it made Buster shut up while clutching onto his underwear tightly almost giving himself a wedgy.

Just then Carlos blew the boat horn because he saw another boat in the distance sailing by, he pressed the button over and over again to get their attention but for some reason as the little boat got closer the more creepy the ship looked with every inch. In a couple of minutes, the smaller boat docked with the ship and climbed aboard only to find it that no one was aboard. The group stood on the first deck looking around, checking every door and all of them locked or damaged the group thought it was hopeless until they started to walk around but suddenly they started to hear shuffling and moaning coming from the inside of the ship, banging and groaning, glass shattering and hundreds and hundreds of zombies crawling out of the windows and lurching towards the gang.

"Mora there is something I want to tell you…" Carlos said, "I love you…"

"I love you too… Carlos… Kiss me…" Mora admitted and hugged Carlos hard as she can look up at him.

"Hey Katharine. Even though we met two weeks ago and was stuck on that boat for awhile… I think I love you…" Louis admitted.

"I know… I want to be with you too…" Katharine replied by hugging him tightly.

"Buster…" Wingz coughed

"Yeah?" Buster asked.

"Put some pants on…" Wingz replied, and then turned to Carlos. "Hey Carlos…"

"Yeah?" Carlos replied.

"I want to bang your girl there…" Wingz admitted.

"HEY!" Mora shouted in an offended tone.

"Hmm… Threesome… Sounds sexy… Okay you can bone Mora." Carlos accepted.

"FINE! I'M LEAVING YOU PIGS!" Mora shouted, just then Carlos and Wingz looked at each other and smiled; pulling out their handguns they fired them into Mora's face.

"Hey you shot Mora!" Buster pointed out.

"Uh she was turning into a zombie…" Carlos added.

"But did she get bitten earlier?" Buster asked, Wingz was getting tired of hearing Buster ask a million questions so he shot the rabbit in the face totally killing him.

"Ah hell everyone is doing it…" Carlos added, as he shot Katharine and Louis in the face too.

"Now what?" Wingz asked.

"Well we either get eaten by zombies or we could shoot each other…" Carlos said, the two chose the latter and shoot each other. The zombies gathered and started eating the dead bodies totally ripping them to shreds and munching on their innards…

The end…

Meanwhile at Snoop Dog's mansion he was having a monster mash party with the zombies and the terminator alligator monster. They all were smoking weed and having a good time... Then the pie let up some Mary J and started to enjoy.

"Great party Snoop." The pie commented.

"Yeah shizzle my dizzle…"

The real end…

Note: Okay not much of an ending but I wanted to end this story as fast as possible hope it didn't leave any of you not wanting to read another story by me again… Stay tuned for part 3 or a new story.


End file.
